


FRAUD || TF2

by Musiki



Series: TF2 Short Stories - Heartbreaking Experiences [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger, Angst, Frustration, Grief, Hatred, Murder, Scout - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Violence, bless, protect scout, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiki/pseuds/Musiki
Summary: {TF2 Short Story}Full of anger and grief, Scout confronts the man responsible for his mother's death - who else would it have been, other than the man closest to her?





	FRAUD || TF2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessitis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessitis/gifts).



> HI guys!! Sorry for not writing much - mentally, I have been going through a lot. However, I am willing to push through that and bring in the works and chapters that you guys wanted! I wrote this small short story as a small start to writing once more. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Musiki
> 
> For micamiin: I gift this to you because you are someone I admire. You are my closest friend, and I would do anything to avenge you, should anything bad happen. I love you, man.

“You’re a fraud.”

Scout didn’t bother looking up. He sat in the kitchen, the dim lighting barely doing him any favors. There was a threatening demeanor to his tone, and it wasn’t going to be taken very lightly.

“Pardon me?” 

Spy was cleverly confused - just like Scout predicted. It was his fault, and yet he still acted innocent. It hadn’t been too long since the incident, and Scout was still full of rage and sorrow. 

Ever since his mother died, he wanted revenge on the one man who had caused it all.

“Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Spy wasn’t scared, much to Scout’s dismay. Nonetheless, that didn’t bother him one bit - he would know to be scared soon. 

Standing up, Scout made sure to keep his eyes on him. A look of hatred and disgust was planted on his face - it was such an odd look for him. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t follow - please, sit down. I’m sure whatever it is, we can work it out.”

“No!”

The shaking in Scout’s voice matched his physical stance. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled up. He wasn’t one for fighting - he had been taught to always run, only to fight when necessary. But this time, he felt that he needed to fight, that it was the right thing to do.

The man who had been most trusted with his mother was now the one he blamed.

“You know what you did! Stop acting like everything is fine!” Scout did his best to keep the tears from falling down his face, almost to no avail.

“Everyone on this team thinks that you were the hero that night - you’ve been lying! You weren’t a hero!”

The pity look on Spy’s face was grinding on Scout’s nerves. 

“Scout - that’s what this is about?” He let out a sigh. Scout backed away when Spy attempted to get closer, likely to provide companionship. 

“I won’t hold it against you for not believing me. After all, the story itself is rather bizarre.”

“The story is fake, and you know it!” Scout was in no mood to deviate between his lies. 

“You didn’t want to deal with her anymore - you planned to leave, I saw your note!”

The loud gasp from Spy filled the room. He had been caught red-handed.

“When the fire broke out, you saw your chance to leave. Better yet, you saw your chance to get rid of her forever!” Tears were running down Scout’s face now, but he wasn’t going to stop. It was all coming out.

“You didn’t care for her!”

“Of course I did!” Spy’s voice was shockingly loud, startling Scout.

“Then why did you do it? She was my mother! The only one I had, and then you had to ruin it!”

“It wasn’t my fault your mother was a whore!”

That was it - that was the last straw for Scout. A scowl on his face, Scout raised his fist and slammed it into Spy’s face. He had been too quick to give him time to defend himself. 

Clutching his nose, Spy did his best to calm himself down - he couldn’t act too rash.

Grunting in pain, he managed to pull away his hands. There was an excessive amount of blood, and Scout was still furious.

“She isn’t a whore!”

Scout was yelling. How dare Spy even accuse his mother of being such a low-life figure? He should have never been trusted.

Spy had a look of hatred and pain in his eyes. Scout wasn’t exactly the strongest of men, but what he did hurt. 

“You little shit!” 

Before either of them could react, someone ran in through the doorway in a panic. 

It was Soldier - he looked frantically between the bloody Spy and the grief-stricken Scout. Normally, he wouldn’t mind the fighting that went on, but this seemed like it would escalate way too far.  
As soon as Soldier opened his mouth, Scout left as fast as he could. He didn’t want to deal with explaining himself - he didn’t want to deal with all of the lies. 

All Scout wanted was for Spy to be dead.


End file.
